To date, a number of approaches have been developed for using mobile telephones to carry out verification processes with regard to authorization of use and or payment processes. An example of this is disclosed in DE 199 03 822 A1 wherein a method for carrying out cashless payments via a mobile telephone is described. In this method, a sum of money to be paid and an identification of a SIM-card (Subscriber Identity Module) of the mobile telephone are read into a vendor terminal. An infra-red interface between the mobile telephone and the vendor terminal is recommended to transmit the identification of the SIM-card into the vendor terminal. After importation into the vendor terminal, the sum of money to be paid and the identification of the SIM-card, along with the identification of the vendor terminal, are transmitted to a matching device and examined. A positive examination result effects the opening of a transaction. Subsequently, transaction data is transmitted to the mobile telephone in order to interrogate a confirmation message. A confirmation message of the transaction data records the transaction and the transaction data is transmitted to the account administering device.
However, the method described is more suitable to a small amount of transaction data. In other words, payment processes are time-consuming as a result of the type of connection structures deployed for the initiation and confirmation of payment transactions between mobile telephones, vendor terminals and matching devices. In this respect, critical applications are, for example, the payment process at the supermarket checkout, which is inadequately covered by the method disclosed in DE 199 03 822 A1.
The present invention is therefore directed to a method and a system for carrying out verification processes with regard to authorization of use and or payment processes via a mobile telephone terminal, which considerably reduces the time taken for the verification process with regard to authorization of use and implementation of cashless payment transactions and specifies suitable system components to achieve such method.